


Tea Parties [Podfic]

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor), the_dragongirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dru has lost all her dollies, but she knows where to find a new one.</p><p>Story written by Snickfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Parties [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea Parties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777822) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

12 minutes, 21 seconds

**Music:**

"Forest Lullaby" by Nox Arcana, from Winter's Majesty

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 18 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VI/Tea%20Parties%20w%20Music%20Draft%20One.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (12.7 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033025.zip)  



End file.
